More Than A Twin Rivalry
by Chikushi
Summary: Tuffnut and Ruffnut, being twins, always fight and never had any problems with what others said. When they turn nine, the "break-up" for the first time.


**((Note: On a roll here, I assume. I just thought that there should be a story like this, maybe the idea is taken. I don't know. Next up characters are Snotlout and Fishlegs, either one of the two! PLEASE REVIEW THIS if you can, I don't think I stress about this enough. Enjoy~))**

This happened not too long ago to be considered back then. With siblings, there will always be rivalry and fights. Same goes for Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They always bicker at each other and getting in to small fights but that just shows how close they are. They never really cared about what others think of them, they usually had each other to worry about. However, this happened when they became fully aware and conscious to other's thoughts and opinions.

They've been together ever since they're born and there's an inside joke in their family to prove it. It went something like—

"Nah. They got each other, they don't need anyone else! They once told me that they'll marry each other if they never marry! Haha!"

Upon hearing that, it was said a thousand times straight to their faces but when they were nine, they finally understood what that meant. So today, the morning didn't get off to a good start.

"It's horrible enough to be your sister, now they're lumping us together?"

"It was alright that they'd mix up our names but this?"

"It's because of you! If you just make other friends then it would never be like this!"

"Because of me? If you weren't too clingy, then they would have never said that in the first place!"

The bickering continued as Hiccup peered outside and sighed, "They're at it again…"

"Then fine! I'll make my own friends," Tuffnut took a look around then, "Hiccup's my new friend!"

Hiccup? Now that's something new and clearly out of the blue. Seeing Tuffnut gesture to Hiccup isn't a good thing, or at least in Hiccup's point of view, "He's pointing over here… I'm dead meat. I'm gonna pretend that I know nothing and hide…"

Just when Hiccup was about to hide, someone grabbed him, "Gobber, put me down!"

"Eh, as you wish." Then he dropped Hiccup and he landed on his bottom.

"Ow!"

"There's someone looking for ya."

"…"

"It's Tuffnut. He says he wants to talk to you." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I gotta hide." And Gobber picked him up again and forcibly put him outside.

"Just talk to him."

"All right," Hiccup turned his face back and Tuffnut was really close to his face, "Ah! Whoa, you scared me. …Phew. Ok what do you want?"

"I just want to ask you to be my friend."

"Ok just don't punch my sto— Wait, what? Friends?"

Tuffnut nodded and Hiccup understood that this time it was more than just a small fight. Hiccup agreed to be his friend. While Ruffnut, on the other hand, was surprised that it actually worked. So she decided to sneak up on Hiccup to get some info on him after the dragon attack.

As Hiccup was walking back home from his job, Ruffnut "attacked" him.

"So what did my brother say about me?"

"What? Nothing! Now please get off of me."

"No!"

"What are you doing?" It was Astrid who happened to be walking by.

"A-Astrid! Help me out! Please?" She completely ignored him and stared at Ruffnut with a displeased look on her face. Ruffnut then back off of Hiccup and Hiccup thanked Astrid, only to get shoved away by her. They then continued back to their homes.

The next day, it was a free day so Hiccup didn't have to go to work today. So Tuffnut decided to hang out with Hiccup and Hiccup saw this as a chance to ask Tuffnut why is he mad at Ruffnut.

"Tuffnut, what make you decide to become my friend?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to."

"I don't believe you. I know you got in to a fight with Ruffnut."

"Pfft—What are you talking about? I just wanted to make a new friend that's all."

"I know you're lying. I mean, how should I put this… You hate me for god's sake."

Tuffnut went silent, he didn't think Hiccup would be smart enough to notice. Hiccup gave him the concerned stare, this went on for five minutes. Tuffnut was reluctant to tell Hiccup since it is something _quite_ embarrassing but he really needed to tell someone, "It's just— I don't know how to put it. I like Ruffnut but not _that_ way. And everyone's making fun of us because of that. I mean…"

"Oh, so it's like that. I don't have any siblings or anyone close enough to be _my_ sibling, but you never cared about it before. Why now?"

"I don't know… It feels weird."

"All that matters is that you're family. You got each other when you guys need it. As long as you know that it will never get _that_ far."

Being the most "hated" boy in the village, Hiccup is quite the optimist and observer. Tuffnut didn't know what to say but it made him think, "Yeah, you're right. I'm so stupid. I should apologize… But wait what do I say?"

Hiccup let out a sigh and decided to help Tuffnut. Meanwhile when all this is happening…

"Ok, so what's wrong?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm just fine."

"You seem to be avoiding Tuffnut and he became friends with Hiccup. Something's going on."

"It's nothing Astrid! Go away." Tuffnut turned her back against Astrid. But Astrid wants to know what is going on so she tried again.

"If Ruffnut—Actually, _ANYONE_, becomes friends with Hiccup, there must be something wrong."

Tuffnut seems to be having trouble trying to put this in to words, "It's just… It's not that I don't like him it's just not in that way."

"Oh so that's that problem."

Ruffnut nodded then turned around, "I don't know what to do so— "

"So—You two got in to a fight."

"… Yeah."

"Then just apologize. You guys always do that."

"It's just… How should I put this? Awkward."

"Parents and relatives don't mean it. Don't fuss about it too much."

"Yeah… Alright! Then I will go apologize to him right now."

Shortly after that remark, Tuffnut arrives hoping to do the same, apologize, following him is Hiccup. Ruffnut and Tuffnut faced each other and no words were said. Dead silence until they both wanted to break the silence…

"Uhh—"

"Oh!"

Tuffnut spoke first, "You go first."

"No, you"

"I insist."

"No it's ok. You."

"Decide already!" Apparently Astrid was the one to snap first, whilst Hiccup was about to do the same, just one step behind.

"Ugh, fine I'll go first… I'm sorry. What our parents said doesn't matter, you're still my sister either way," Tuffnut being a guy and a person who has a hard time showing how he feels, he looked elsewhere while saying the apology.

"Me too… I mean, I don't think our parents mean what they say."

"Yeah I think so too."

They took each other's hand and shook it then continued back home, arguing over who should accept the offer of sleeping on the top bunk. Hiccup watched all that and made a slight smile, he took a deep breath and let it out with a shrug.

He knew he lost a friend and he goes back to the ever depressing life of his. Astrid looked at Hiccup with curiosity, she doesn't know how it feels like to actually be ignored by others, though she can sympathize with loneliness since she is a lone wolf. Hiccup happened to notice her kind of looking at him, as if she was examining a dead squirrel, tilting her head, trying to discern the truth. Hiccup made a smile and gestured good bye to her then walked off. That took Astrid by surprise and she watched him go back to the shop to begin his job for the night. Then she began to shake her head back to reality.

"Hiccup, you know Astrid was watching you come back 'ere."

"Huh? What are you talking about Gobber?"

"She was… Then she seems to have come back to Earth."

"Oh… Kay?"

"Eh, never mind."

Then Hiccup looked back to where Astrid was and that was when she begun to shake her head and came back to reality then she walked off to convince herself that any feelings for him are not real.


End file.
